littlebritainfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles DeVere
Denise 'Bubbles' DeVere is an obese, bald woman; who despite being very ugly, thinks she is attractive. She often strips for various people, such as the manager of the Hill Grange Health Spa, Mr Hutton. She has overstayed her welcome at the spa and owes the spa money, which causes Mr. Hutton to try to get the money. Bubbles shows him her 'attractive' body to try to put his mind off it. According to the book Little Britain: The Complete Scripts and Stuff: Series Two, ''she arrived on 3/5/1998 and left on 9/12/2005. Her file is seen as 437 pages long. In Season 3, her ex-husband and his new wife, Desiree, come to the spa, which causes lots of annoyance between Bubbles and Desiree, which then causes lots of fights, with both of them naked. In summer, she went to see Ronnie Corbert. When his assistant was calling the police, Bubbles sang "Just a Little" to him and stripped. It is then however implied that he did want to seduced by Bubbles, as when the police were coming in 5 minutes, he asked if they could make it 10. Appearance Bubbles is extremely overweight, bald (but wears a wig), and most of the time isn't wearing anything, except on a rare occasion when it's nothing more than a flimsy towel. Bubbles has only ever been seen fully dressed once in the beginning of one of the Little Britain Abroad episodes, but not for long. Personality Bubbles DeVere is a morbidly obese, bald (though she wears a wig) woman who prefers being naked to wearing anything at all. She occasionally goes shopping in the nude, though usually she wears a small silver dress or a white dressing gown. For over a year, she has been a permanent resident at Hill Grange Health Spa (a reference to British children's programme Grange Hill). She talks in a nasal upper-class British accent, mispronouncing many words including marriage (marri-Age), dangerous (dangereuse) and divorce ("Diworce"). Despite her appearance, she considers herself to be a "rather beautiful woman". She is completely oblivious to the reaction she receives at her nude appearance, usually one of shock and horror; however her ex-husband finds her attractive. She is also a gambler, as seen in Little Britain USA, when she bets all her clothes away on a cruise ship, including her panties and wig and then tries to seduce the captain. Mr. Hutton Mr. Hutton is the Manager of the ''Hill Grange Health Spa where Bubbles is staying. She has been staying at the spa for a long time and owes the spa over £25,000. As Bubbles never pays the money he has to go and find her to ask her for the money. To distract him, she would usually run away, or more commonly, strip. Bubbles believes Mr. Hutton finds her attractive and thinks he will accept her stripping instead of money. To get away from him she runs away often, before stripping, but once she went in a tanning bed for 3 hours. When she came out she was charred and left, claiming she was "a little bit on fire". In another segment, Bubbles turned up with a cheque that would have settled all her debts, only to rip up the cheque claiming Hutton didn't need the cheque and then stripped. In what would be his final appearance, Hutton (who was fed up with Bubbles fobbing him off on so many occasions) told the Hill Grange staff that Bubbles was not to have any more treatments until she paid them the money she owed. When she found out, an enraged Bubbles stormed in on a business meeting, naked and covered in cream, while Mr. Hutton was speaking, highly embarrassing him. She then found someone close to her in the meeting (the owner, Mr. Anthony Garfield) and started flirting with him and sat on his report. Then she shoved the innocent worker's face into her breasts, and then bent over, winking her massive bottom. When she was asked to leave, she left, leaving the terrified/sickened employee covered in cream and telling him to meet her in the jacuzzi in 15 minutes. Mr. Hutton also gets upset with Bubbles' behaviour because he is usually very busy and more importantly, he claims he is married. Catchphrases *Hello, Darling! *Call me Bubbles, darling, everybody does! *Champagne, champagne for everyone! *Why don't you take a photo, it'll last longer? *"Be quick Mr Hutton, I have a colonic at 3" *"Morning Gita, morning Simone, hello girls" *Hippos like you belong in the zoo *I wouldn't eat that munch bunch darling, cause you already look like a hippo *Are you aware that you are alone in a room with a very beautiful woman? That's pretty dangerous isn't it Mr Hutton? *I'm winking darling Marriage Despite being ugly, she's been married 5 times, in shoes that absolutely stink. Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Matt Lucas Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Gross Characters